1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organ type accelerator pedal assembly, particularly a technology about an organ type accelerator pedal assembly that calls a driver's attention by forcibly vibrating the foot plate and pushing the foot plate at the same time in an emergency, such as when a vehicle drives over the speed limit of a road or shorter than a predetermined distance from the vehicle next ahead.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, the accelerator pedal assembly of a vehicle, a device that controls the amount of intake of a mixture for a gasoline engine and controls the rpm of a diesel engine by the amount of fuel injection, is divided into a pendent type in which the accelerator pedal is hung by the dash panel and an organ type in which the accelerator pedal is mounted on the floor panel.
Recently, the pendent type of accelerator pedal assembly is widely used, but it cannot provide good operational sensitivity to the driver because the operation is not smooth, thereby increasing fatigue.
On the contrary, according to the organ type of accelerator pedal assembly that can remove the drawbacks of the pendent type, fatigue is reduced by improving the operational sensitivity for the driver and the throttle valve can be accurately controlled, such that it can satisfy both the economical efficiency and safety. Further, using the organ type of accelerator pedal is helpful for the vehicle's deluxe impression by improving the interior beauty, such that application of the organ type of accelerator is significantly increasing from deluxe vehicles in recent years.
FIG. 1 a view showing the conceptual configuration of a common organ type accelerator pedal assembly, which includes a housing 1, a foot plate 2, a pivot arm 3, a carrier 4, and a spring 5. Housing 1 is fixed to the floor panel below the driver's seat. Foot plate 2 has one end hinged to housing 1 and the other end pivoting up/down with respect to housing 1 as being pushed/released by the driver. Pivot arm 3 makes see-saw motion in housing 1 as foot plate 2 is operated, with respect to a central shaft 3a at the middle portion. Carrier 4 passes through housing 1 and of which both ends are connected with foot plate 2 and one end of pivot arm 3. Spring 5 has both ends connected to pivot arm 3 and the inner side of housing 1 and adds an elastic returning force to the see-saw motion of pivot arm 3.
When the above organ type accelerator pedal assembly electronically operates, a sensor mounted to housing 1 detects changes in output by the see-saw motion of pivot arm 3 and sends an electrical signal to a throttle control unit (TCU), and then the throttle control unit sends a control unit to start an actuator, such that a throttle valve adjusts the amount of fuel by opening/closing.
On the other hand, the above organ type accelerator pedal assembly mechanically operates, as pivot arm 3 makes the see-saw motion, a connecting cable connected to pivot arm 3 is pulled and an accelerator cable is correspondingly pulled, such that the throttle valve adjusts the amount of fuel by opening/closing.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.